


Playing With CJ

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-30
Updated: 2005-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Toby has a little fun with CJ.





	Playing With CJ

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

   


 

**Playing With CJ**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Toby, CJ  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humor  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Summary:** Toby has a little fun with CJ.  
**Author's Note:** Sequel to "Ring On The Left" 

"Toby?" I can hear her coming and wonder for a second just how undignified hiding under my desk would be at my age. 

"Toby!" 

She's bellowing! I expect that sort of thing from Leo and God knows Josh is adept at such behavior but CJ? 

"TOBY!" 

Sadly, while I'm certainly desperate enough to do it, I'm a coward when push comes to shove and can't hide from her. 

"WHAT!" 

"Ah, there you are." 

"Yes, I'm right here in my office. Just as one might expect, CJ. What is it you want? " 

"You left?" Seems, even if the obvious choice of looking for me in my office instead of shouting my name up and down the halls escaped her grasp, she didn't miss the fact that I'd managed to be AWOL for half the afternoon."Yes, I did. And now I'm back." 

"Okay..." Hopefully she'll take that for an answer, turn, walk away, and leave me to mull over the disturbing developments of my day in peace. Instead she steps in leaning against the doorjamb and begins the annoyingly inevitable questioning"So, where did you go?" 

"Do you really care where I went, CJ?" I can tell by the look on her face that she doesn't and is only searching for a reason she 'should' care to help justify her new irritating sport of keeping tabs on me for no apparent reason. 

Waiting for a reasonable answer I'm ready to bolt over and shut the door in her face as she opts for not bothering to justify the intrusion into my whereabouts in any way other than a desire to know and persistence to not leave me alone until she does. 

"No, seriously, where were you? I'm gonna stand right here until you tell me, Toby!" 

I was a married man for a while and know well enough that sometimes the smartest thing you can do is tell the woman whatever it is she wants to hear and hope that she'll take it and leave."I went to see Josh." 

"Are we done?" 

"Josh! My man, Joshua!" 

"Right. He is in town isn't he?" 

I nod my confirmation, realizing that this is going to be a long painful conversation is written on the wall over her - reminiscent of the old days - joyful head. 

"So, how's our boy doing, Tob?" 

"He's giddy to the point of nauseating anyone who gets too near, if you must know." 

"I knew they were picking up speed but do you really think their chances are good enough to justify that sort of optimism?" 

Realizing that there is no way out of the conversation, I push the chair back from the desk and sigh my defeat. 

"It's looking pretty good for them on the whole but I don't think that's what really has him so bouncy." 

"Really?" She takes a renewed interest, along with a seat on the arm of the sofa, and I can see I'm doomed unless I find a clever way out in a big hurry. 

It's not that I have anything against CJ. I know damn well she'd want this information immediately and is gonna probably kick the shit out of me for not spilling sooner. It's just I was in a mood - I get that way - and the last thing I thought I'd be faced with today was being the messenger of Josh Lyman sudden and basically unexplained marital bliss to the masses left behind in the dwindling Bartlet camp. 

"Toby? What is it that's got him bouncy then?" 

She staring at me, waiting for an answer, and I'm reminded of a faithful lab my neighbor had that sat eagerly for long stretches staring blankly at the kids next door waiting for them to throw something, anything, to be chased. It seems silly to think of and then I can see it's brilliant...'Throw the Frisbee, Toby! Make her chase it and then run the other way when she's not looking. 

'"Josh got married, CJ." 

"WHAT!" 

Okay so she's not really running just yet but she's on her feet and, by the looks of things, it won't take much more to really get her going."Yep." 

"Married! Josh Lyman... little band of gold and everything, CJ." 

"Oh my God, Toby!" 

"Yeah." 

"Who did he marry?" 

"I didn't see her but she might be part of the campaign. And I believe she's a lot younger than him." 

I lean back, hands behind my head, feet on the desk, and keep throwing out balls waiting for her to scamper away. 

"No, seriously, oh my God." 

"You said that already, but yeah!" 

She starts to step away through the door and I sense that victory and solitude will soon be mine. 

"Toby?" 

"Yeah?" 

"What about Donna?" 

Damn, I put my feet back on the floor and shudder at the mention of her name knowing full well that if I have to divulge the new Mrs. Lyman's name I'm never going to get her out of my office. 

"Oh God, Toby. I know they haven't been getting along for the last year or so but that doesn't cancel out all the years of 'whatever' before that and I know she's going to be crushed..." 

"I think 'crushed' might be too strong a word for what Donna's likely feeling at the moment, CJ." 

"Like hell it is!" I can see she's really getting worked up which surely will cause her to leave me and seek answers of her own elsewhere very soon. "Do you know where she is?" 

"She who?" 

"TOBY!" 

Okay so I'm just messing with her now but, since it's lifting my spirits as much as anything has lately, I keep at it."Oh you mean Donna?" 

"Yes, Donna! I need to get hold of her and make sure she's okay. Do you have any idea where she is?" 

Ah ha! This is it. This is the throwing of a great big old juicy bone that will get this pesky pup out of my sight indefinitely. 

"Where she is?" 

"Yes" 

"Donna?" Sure, it's cruel, kind of like pretending to throw and then hiding the prize behind your back while they search in vain but I can't resist torturing her just a little more."Where Donna is?" 

"YES!" 

Eventually enough is enough and you have to make the throw... "I'm not altogether sure but I think it's a safe bet she's in town right now as well. " 

"Her place then?" She's half way out the door and, while sending CJ on a wild goose chase normally holds a strong appeal, I opt for a smidge of mercy and set her on the right trail. 

"No. I'm guessing she's in a very expensive suite in a equally high priced hotel waiting around in some state of undress, which I am trying not to imagine, for her middle aged, hyperactive husband to return from a tough day at the old campaign. 

Okay... She's still here. Sure she's staring at me wide eyed with her jaw hanging open but she hasn't said a word and doesn't appear to be leaving. 

"CJ?" 

"Did you just tell me what I think you told me?" 

"I did." 

"He..? She..? THEY?" Seems to be getting through now but a little more confirmation should do the trick. 

"Exactly. They - meaning Josh and Donna - are married, CJ." 

One last 'really? / seriously!' exchange, she's gone, and I'm finally left in peace which was really all I'd hoped to accomplish for the day anyway. 

She's bellowing again. Not at me this time, but I can still hear her somewhere off in the distance say: 

"Margaret! Get me Josh at Santos headquarters, NOW!" 


End file.
